


The Next Step

by Sundayeyes



Series: What happens at the farm... [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Tcest (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), little bit of rough sex, these boys sure do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundayeyes/pseuds/Sundayeyes
Summary: A week alone together at the farmhouse should be all the freedom they need to finally take things to the next step.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship
Series: What happens at the farm... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803670
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	The Next Step

~~~~~~

When April came to them a week ago saying she had just been hired by a new client that wanted her to go to Japan to locate a few valuable artifacts, Splinter had immediately expressed his wish to join her.

The four turtles were surprised, their master rarely left the safety of the lair, but he insisted he only wished to see his homeland again after so many years and that the opportunity to escort April and assist her in her search was too good to pass up.

And the boys were quick to encourage him, he always spoke of returning to Japan and this may be one of the only chances he would get. They simply chose not to mention that it would also be a chance for the four of them to sneak away together for a little vacation of their own. So, the moment April and Splinter said their farewell’s, the turtles loaded the van and hit the highway, heading out for a week away from it all, at the farmhouse.

Unloading the supplies and checking the property for anything pressing that needed to be taken care of only took a few hours, and by the time the sun set they were all settled in and ready to relax.

Dinner done and dishes washed they gathered in the living room, the darkness outside pressing against the old windows, a light fall breeze making the joints of the rickety house creak and crack, but inside was cozy and warm.

Leonardo lit a fire in the hearth as Mikey bounced around the room, excited to watch a new action movie that just released on blu-ray, and they were happy to indulge him, only asking that he keep the volume down to a dull roar.

Mikey sat cross-legged in front of the tv, eyes glued to the screen, soaking in all the explosions and foul language he could take. Leo was stretched out on his plastron in front of the fire, reading an old book, occasionally looking up to check out what was blowing up on screen.

Don was curled up on the couch, his attention on a torn up notebook half filled with his scribbles, the scratching sound of his pencil drowned out by the noise of the movie as he wrote down ideas for a new project, smiling and shifting slightly as Raph tickled his shoulder. The hot head splayed out comfortably beside him with his arm stretched across the back, his fingers curled around, absentmindedly rubbing against soft olive skin with his eyes on the tv.

That they were all intimate with each other was something each of them was aware of, but for some reason it was something they never actually talked about as a group. For almost a year now they paired off, randomly, disappearing into dark corners of the lair to take care of their needs together, and never once had any of them thought to discuss that it was happening or what it meant for the four of them together. Don figured they didn’t need to talk about it, it just was what it was, all of them accepting it without thought as just another part of the way things were.

But so far, their interludes were only one on one, their lack of conversation about the fact that they were all sleeping together, meaning that no one brought forward the idea of taking the next step that would involve all of them. Maybe that was why they were all so eager to escape up to the farmhouse, a silent understanding passing between them, to see what might happen if they could be truly alone together.

Raphael, at least, is ready to act on that idea, anyway. Only sort of watching the movie, his eyes keep flicking over to Don, the expanse of his neck calling to him in a way that he’s only able to ignore for about half an hour.

Finally giving in, Raph licks his lips and leans over, inhaling deeply, nuzzling Don’s shoulder and nipping at his skin playfully.

Pausing his scribbling long enough to glance sideways with a knowing smile, Don responds by tilting his head submissively, eagerly giving Raph better access.

Grinning at his small victory, Raph slides closer, licking his way across Don’s collarbone, reaching out to slide his fingers along his thigh, massaging the skin, somehow gentle and rough all at the same time, the muscles instantly trembling under his touch.

With a soft sigh Don sets down his notebook and turns his head, finding himself caught in predatory amber eyes that flick quickly over to where their brothers are still focused on the flashing screen. This is the moment, and Don bites his lip at the unspoken question that passes between them, asking permission to cross that boundary. He never imagined that he would be the first one to jump this hurdle, but finding that he doesn’t even need to think about it, Don closes the space between them and captures Raph’s lips with his, gasping into the kiss as Raph smiles against him and snakes his hand over to drag his fingernails across Don’s inner thigh.

They try to be quiet to start, but excitement quickly overtakes nervousness, thinking about the door they’re opening, and it doesn’t take long for Raph to get a little impatient, ducking his head down to bite at his brother’s neck, licking away the marks he leaves behind.

Don groans, low, and pushes against Raph, pressing him back into the cushions as he moves, rising up and settling comfortably in his lap before reaching to grasp his face between his palms, diving back in with a searing kiss, their tongues hot and wet against each other as they battle for control.

It excites Raph more than he’ll ever admit when Don gets all forward like this, and he can’t hold back the churr that erupts from his throat as the olive turtle grinds their lower plastrons together, laughing low as they smile against each other. There’s no hiding what they’re doing now, but he’s not about to take his eyes off Don so he’ll leave it up to the others to decide where it all goes from here.

Sliding his hands up the thighs straddling his lap, Raph dips his thumbs into the ‘v’ of his legs and presses in, making Don’s breath hitch, before he reaches around to squeeze Don’s ass and he’s pleasantly surprised to find another set of fingers already there, they wrap around his and pull a little just before Don jerks back and hisses through his teeth.

“Ah, Mikey...” he moans, looking over his shoulder to see the top of Mikey’s head.

Mikey’s grin is a mile wide, but no one can see it with his face between Raph’s thighs, catching Don’s wagging tail gently between his teeth, sucking at the tip, delighting in the shaky moan it draws from the olive turtle. He twirls his tongue around it, chasing it as it thumps in his mouth, and he’s multitasking, pinching Don’s cheeks and dragging his fingernails down Raph’s emerald skin. This is what he had hoped would happen when Leo suggested they come up to the farmhouse, and he plans to spend all week drawing that sound from each one of his brothers.

For a moment none of them notice when Leo appears at the arm of the couch, not until he grabs Don’s chin, tearing him away from Raph’s mouth, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck as he swallows Don’s tongue in that dominant way he has that makes the genius quiver, forcing another churr out of Raph as he feels the olive skin beneath his fingers quake.

“Oh, yeah... this was a _great_ idea.” He groans, watching his brother’s kiss.

Leo takes his time to savor Don’s mouth, slowly exploring every crevice his tongue can reach, his lips twitching with satisfaction as he feels Don go limp beneath him. After a long moment he leans back, his eyes dark as he passes something off to Mikey, the youngest staring up at him with a glittering expression.

“Prep Donnie, Mike. I want to watch Raph fuck him.” He says, commanding and low, and Raph almost cums right there at hearing his favorite word coming out of Leo’s mouth.

Don shudders with a hard release of breath, his erection dropping down to bump against Raph’s plastron as they all watch Leo retreat to the armchair in the corner and sit, half hidden in the shadow just beyond the firelight.

No one questions it or tries to pull him back. They all know how much Leo likes to watch.

Mikey’s breathing is heavy as he pops the cap, coating his fingers liberally. He reaches up to rub Don’s shell as he presses against his entrance, swirling around the outside before slowly breaching his brother, holding Don steady as he sucks in his breath, bucks and arches against Raph.

Raph grunts and grabs at Don’s head, pulling him down, pressing their foreheads together, “Breath, Donnie. Calm down. We gotta make this last.” He whispers, his nostrils flaring, breathing in deeply the scent of Don’s arousal thick between them. His shell is tight, a throbbing pulse between his legs, but he can’t drop down with Don in his lap like he is, so he settles for wrapping his hand around Don’s cock, gathering the fluid appearing at the tip and spreading it around, stroking his brother agonizingly slow.

Don trembles and swallows and nods, grounding himself in Raph’s golden gaze. Mikey is gentle, urging him to relax with soothing pets and soft kisses along the edges of his shell as he prepares him. Don breathes and closes his eyes, focusing on the questing digit as it slides in and out, dragging deliciously along his inner walls. He rolls his body and bites his lip and groans, losing himself in the sensation.

But it only takes a minute before his tenuous control slips and he’s pressing down against Mikey’s hand, churring as he grinds his hips. Mikey can tell that Donnie’s probably not gonna last very long tonight so he adds another finger, scissoring him open as quickly as he can, pressing in deep and twisting his wrist until he finds what he’s looking for.

Don jumps, crying out something between a gasp and a sob, fire blazing in his eyes as he snaps them open, “Raph, now! I need you in me... now.”

Mikey quickly pulls his fingers from Don, grabbing a pillow from the couch as Raph growls, wrapping his arms around the purple banded turtle and lifting him up, almost throwing him down on the carpet but holding back enough so that Mike can get the pillow under Donnie’s head before it cracks against the floor. As Don settles, Raph finally drops down with a relieved groan.

Don lifts his legs, wrapping his ankles around Raph’s shell, “Raphie... please...” he whines pulling his brother to him, throwing his head back in wanton abandon as Raph presses into him slow, so slowly, emerald fingers digging into his hips as the hot head tries to control himself. He thrusts, once, twice and Don jerks his hips up, a bright flush spreading across his skin.

Not ready to let this end just yet, he grabs at Don’s dick, pinching the base tightly, “Not yet, Genius. Look at me, I wanna watch your eyes roll back in your head as I fuck ya’.”

A high-pitched keening sound escapes Don’s throat and he gasps desperately, begging with incoherent words as Raph plows into him, and his eyes do, in fact, roll all the way back into his skull.

Mikey shakes, as he watches Raph and Donnie, this is the hottest damn thing he’s ever seen and it’s all he can do not to cum instantly the second he wraps his hand around himself. He lifts his eyes, seeking Leo, finding the eldest comfortable in his chair, legs spread wide, stroking his leaking erection as he watches his brothers fuck each other with a heavy lust filled gaze.

Smirking with a brilliant idea, Mikey crawls to him, slowly, cat-like, wiggling his hips and smiling in triumph as Leo licks his lips. Sliding in between his legs, pressing those jade thighs even wider apart, he bats Leo’s hands away and takes over, pumping him a few times before he flattens his tongue and licks all of Leo’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip, teasing him with shallow bobs of his head before taking a breath and swallowing his cock, sucking him deep into his throat.

Leo hisses and grabs Mikey’s head, pressing him down as far as he’ll go without gagging him and the youngest moans around him, the velvet feel of Leo in his mouth and the slapping sounds of skin against skin from Raph and Donnie behind him more than enough to bring him all the way to the edge, groaning, vibrating around Leo as he takes his own erection in his hand, pulling at himself desperately.

Donnie is lost in the feel of Raphael, over him, in him, on him, pounding in and out with his teeth bared, hitting that spot within him that sends lightning shooting through his veins. Raph is little more than a growling beast in his pleasure as he pumps Don’s cock, diving down to bite at his neck, hard enough to draw blood, to mark him, claim him, twisting and pulling and pressing into him, drawing a frenzied wail from deep in Don’s chest as he cums, hard, spilling over Raph’s fingers, clutching at his shoulders, riding the wave of painful pleasure as spots flash behind his eyes.

Mikey hears Don scream and grunts around Leo’s cock, barely managing to keep from biting down as his release crests through him, the sound of his brother’s pleasure lighting a wildfire in his gut, splashing across the floor and the bottom of the chair.

Leo pumps his hips and plants his feet, his entire body stiffening watching two of his brothers come undone at the same time. Raph lifts himself from Don’s neck and looks over at his eldest brother just before his eyes roll closed and he jerks, emptying into Donnie with everything he’s got in him, and Leo groans, deeply churring, filling his little brothers mouth to bursting, holding Mikey in place as he swallows it all.

Minutes pass and they’re all gasping, Raph only just remembering to roll off Don so as not to crush him as he collapses. The fire in the hearth crackles and an airplane blows up on the tv.

“Oh...my...god...” Don whispers to the ceiling.

Mikey has his head resting against Leo’s thigh and he giggles at the sound of Donnie’s voice, “Dudes... that was incredible... why did we wait so long to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Raph grunts, his arm hooked up over his eyes, “But we’re doin’ it like that every time from now on.”

Don laughs and rolls into him, kissing his arm and his shoulder and anywhere else he can reach.

Leo leans forward, claiming Mikey’s mouth in a lazy kiss, savoring the taste of himself on his brother’s tongue, and inwardly congratulating himself on another plan well executed, before gently dislodging Mikey and rising from the chair, turning off the tv before closing the grate on the fireplace and moving to stand over Raph and Don with a sly smile on his face, “Come on, let’s all go upstairs and find out what else we can do.”

~~~~~~


End file.
